


Talk to me

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth-2, F/M, Jealous Barry, Jealousy, distant barry, the reader is married to her best friend on earth-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Sooo, now knowing requests for Flash are still opened, can you please write one where Barry finds out that in Earth 2 his girlfriend is married to her best friend and starts acting weird around his girlfriend? I love your blog ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the middle of season 2 where they are trying to rescue Jesse. Also I'm really sorry for the horrible pun at the end.

"Please be careful Barry" I begged as he was ready to leave to save Jesse from zoom.

"You know I'm always careful y/n." Barry kissed my forehead. "Now you have to promise me that you are going to be safe and stay with joe and Iris until I get back."

"Ok I promise" I replied before I gave him a lingering kiss.

"Yo love birds wrap it up, we have to go" Cisco interrupted us making me glare at him.

"Seriously Barry, be careful" I gave him a peck before playfully shoving him towards Cisco and dr. Wells "I love you Barry"

"I love you too y/n" Barry managed to say before going into the portal to go to earth-two.

*Barry's pov*

"Wow this is insane" I muttered under my breath as we walked around earth two.

"I know, hey look" Cisco pointed towards a woman who looked a lot like y/n. She was sitting on a park bench and writing something in her notebook.

"Is that?"

"That's her doppelgänger" dr. Wells sounded annoyed as I continued to stare. We were walking in there direction and I had the urge to say hello but I didn't when I noticed jack y/n's best friend in our earth. He walked up to her and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey sweetie I can't talk long I have to head back to the office soon"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know we're having dinner with the Smith's tonight so be sure to stop by the store and buy some wine." I looked at her left hand and noticed a diamond ring on her finger, making my stomach drop.

"alright, I'll see you guys after work then" he replied before he pecked y/n lips before they both walked away.

"It's ok that's not your y/n Barry" I turned and noticed he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah Barry, that's not your girlfriend don't worry. Now let's get going" we continued to walk but I couldn't get the image of y/n kissing jack out of my head.

*time skip y/n pov*

It's been days since Barry left and I was growing restless. Of course I knew he would try to be as safe as possible but I still worry. I was sitting around S.T.A.R. labs with Caitlin as she was trying to find a way to get jay his speed back.

"I really hope this works" I heard Caitlin talking to herself when we heard a loud sound.

"what the-" we shot up and ran towards the noise.

"Ahhh crap" I heard cisco's voice echoed down the hall and I started sprinting.

"BARRY ! ! ! !" I shouted before I tackled him with a hug. "I missed you" I hid my face in the crook of his neck

"I missed you too" I felt him hug me back gently.

"You know, we're here too" I heard Cisco but I ignored him, too busy looking into the eyes of the man I love. Although when I really looked at him he looked a little off but shook it off as if he was just tired.

*time skip*

Barry's been back for over a month but during the time he's been acting strange. He was never the jealous type but ever since he got back he would ask about ten questions whenever I went out. Especially if I going to hang out with jack, he always had an attitude whenever I said I was going to hang out with jack. Tonight I hit my breaking point.

"Seriously Barry, what the fuck" I growled at him.

"I just think you're spending a lot of time with him" he argued back.

"He's my best friend ! ! ! Why are you acting like this, ever since you got back from earth-two you've been acting strange. What happened over there!" Barry stayed silent. "What happened over there babe" I asked as I walked towards him.

"You guys were married" Barry replied

"What?"

"You and jack were married on earth-two and now every time you say you're going to hang out with him I picture you two kissing." Barry added on, not meeting my gaze.

"Oh Barry" I engulfed him in a hug. "That wasn't me ! I love you and only you. Jack is like a brother to me, nothing will ever happen between us. I only have eyes for you" I felt him hug me back.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting" Barry spoke into my neck.

"It's ok, just tell me when something is wrong. Don't hide it" I pulled away but placed my hands on his cheeks. "Do you want to come with us? I was going to meet up with him because he was going to show me the engagement ring he bought his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend ?"

"Yes girlfriend, although we're hoping she'll be his fiancé by the end of the week."

"alright let me get my coat then" I gave him a peck on the lips before I let him go and in a flash he was back with his coat. "Alright let go" he got a hold of my hand before we made our way out of our apartment.


End file.
